Batter cakes are thin cakes made from a batter of flour, milk, water, eggs and other ingredients and cooked on a plate over a heat source. The flour can be made from a number of different grains. Fruits, sourdough and other ingredients are frequently added to the batter. The cakes are cooked on both sides until they are browned.
The periphery of the cakes are irregular in shape, relatively thin and generally have a darker brown than the center portion of the cakes. Their centers may not be sufficiently cooked when the outer surfaces are too brown. The size of the cakes also varies substantially and is difficult to control.
Batter is cooked in waffle irons to obtain a more uniform cake. These cakes tend to be crisp, uniformly cooked from one edge to the other, and uniform in size and shape. To prevent the batter from sticking to the plates, it is often necessary to add some oil to the batter. Some individuals do not like the crispness of waffles. Other individuals do not like the added oil which can be relatively difficult to digest.
Children frequently reject flat pancakes because their peripheries are overcooked and their centers are undercooked. They also tend to find their generally round shape uninteresting and unappetizing.